mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Echidna
Echidna is the Denizen of the Land of Frost and Frogs and Land of Rays and Frogs, and thus the Denizen associated with Heroes of Space. She is the source of the Quills of Echidna, the strongest known weapon available to the Needlekind abstratus. Jade Harley has encountered Echidna at least twice, but instead of killing or even fighting her at all, she has talked to her Denizen and used her as a source of advice on how to deal with their doomed session and complete the Genesis Frog. She tells Karkat that they have come to an understanding of some sort, although she withholds further information, much to his frustration. She later reveals that she made a deal with Echidna in order to find the location the last frog required to complete the genetic sequence of Bilious Slick; Echidna would reveal its location to Jade if Jade promised to bring all of the kids' planets, inhabitants and all, with her when the kids escape the Scratch. Echidna offered Kanaya Maryam the same deal in the trolls' session, but Kanaya turned it down as she couldn't see how she could follow through on Echidna's demands. After Jade reached the God Tier, she followed through on Echidna's request, bringing Skaia's battlefield and the four Lands through the Fourth Wall. There is a statue of Echidna on LOFAF, and a smaller statue that Meenah finds in Openbound. Echidna is named for and based on the Greek mythological monster of the same name, referred to as the "Mother of all monsters" and the mate to Typheus. Role in the Scratch reveals to Rose that her Quills are sharp enough to operate the Beat Mesa and activate the Scratch; it was later revealed that Jade woke her Denizen up by lighting the forge and the Quills from her through shenanigans. She then sent the code for them to John so he could activate the Scratch. In the original pre-Scratch trolls' session, Echidna advised the trolls on initiating the Scratch to give their species a fighting second chance at successfully completing a Sgrub session. It is revealed that Aranea was the troll who bargained with Echidna, not the associated Hero of Space. The reasons for this are unknown, although it is worth noting that Aranea, like Kanaya, is of the Sylph class. Her quills served to activate the Scratch in this session as well. This circumstance and that she seems to be the Denizen associated with the Aspect of Space make it likely that she is a constant in "healthy" sessions of the game. Appearance Its statue has two tails and lots of quills, perhaps mirroring the spikes on the backs of Jade's consorts. If Echidna shares its appearance with the icon of Jade's browser of the same name, then its skin is coloured blue, just like the lizards' skin, pictures on Jade's shirts and John Egbert's typing colour. Also it should be noted that Echidna was depicted as a half-human, half-snake monster, so we can see its head and breasts on both browser icon and statue on LOFAF, although both versions lack hands; the browser icon's version has a white human part and blue snake part. It also could be noted that two snake tails replace Echidna's legs. The tails on her icon version may just be of different colours to differentiate them. Trivia Her Quills were in the Uber Bunny's possession, probably through some shenanigans. There is a song for her called Another song for her features artwork of her called Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined